Socialized Medicine
This is an article about the Socialistic form of health care. For the American form, click here Socialized Medicine or "Medicare" (sometimes cleverly disguised as "universal health care") is a way to force regular Americans to coddle Poor People who didn't work hard enough to stay alive. How Socialized Medicine Is Supposed To Work In communist countries, the wealthy are forced to pay taxes for health care to pay for people who are too lazy and stupid to buy their own healthcare. "Universal Healthcare" is in reality a mass conspiracy started by Hitler, Satan and Hillary Clinton to oppress Americans. If everyone is forced to get health care, sooner or later the country will be overrun by lazy, poor people who in a more Darwinian society would die young and as a result be unable to vote. These people will thus survive childhood and grow up to vote for Democrats, have more kids, vote for more Democrats, have more kids and the process repeats for infinity. Soon, society is solely made up of pot-smoking, Democrat-voting Commies. How Socialized Medicine Actually Works Like the cult it is based on, socialized medicine has some basic "pillars" on which it foists it's lies on innocent Americans: regulation, mandates, subsidies and competition. In this section, we will discuss the Islamic Pillars of Socialized Medicine. Regulation Mandates Socialized medicine works by rationing health care. Rich people in Socialist countries like San Francisco routinely travel to America for the privilege of paying for health care and actually receiving care before they are too dead to enjoy it. Socialized nations cannot even keep enough isotopes in stock to diagnose diseases like cancer. You don't see America running out of bombs, now, do you? In socialized countries people die on the streets, their last words being "I wish I were an American, where at least I know I'd be free". In France, for example, over half a million people died last year, many from Age Poisoning. This is proof that universal health care is a sham which kills everything it touches. Subsidies Liberals claim that Americans spend more on health care than socialized countries spend - but American health care expenditures include health care spending by wealthy foreigners who come to America for democratized medicine. Socialized medicine proponents claim that Americans have less good health than socialists enjoy. Partly, that is because socialists ration medical care, causing many people to die from diseases that would be treated in America. It's a well-known fact: dead people rarely get sick. Also, Americans expect their insurance companies to cover - and their doctors to provide - miracle hail-Mary treatments with low odds of success. Live, sick people get sick a lot. Competition Partly, America's high cost/low-success health care occurs because being an American is stressful. Consider: 1. The Japanese eat very little fat and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 2. The Mexicans eat a lot of fat and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 3. The Chinese drink very little red wine and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 4. The Italians drink a lot of red wine and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 5. The Germans drink a lot of beers and eat lots of sausages and fats and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. CONCLUSION: Socialized medicine works because they use it on people who are not Americans. Obama talks about Obamacare Obamacare and the Bear Connection Where Socialized Medicine Is Forced Upon The People (You can run but you can't hide) * Canada * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland * France * Sweden * Cuba The Truth Behind The Lies About Government-Run, Communist-Rationed, Anti-Free-Market Health Systems Taxes Are High Where Socialized Medicine Is Forced On Citizens * True Canadians pay 5,000 times more in taxes than Americans do (and their money is not worth half as much!) Socialized Medicine Is More Bureaucracy * True it is! Countries With Socialized Medicine Pay More For Everything! * True Americans pay less because the corporations who own the rights to all the procedures and patents on medicines give Americans discounts for being patriotic! In France, they have to pay an import levy to use American inventions In Communist Countries The Government Decides Who Gets Care And Who Doesn't * True In America, only a doctor can decide who gets treatment, not a Government bureaucrat There Are Longer Waits For Socialized Medicine * True Communist-Socialist regimes make everyone wait at every stage of the bureaucracy. There is even a wait to get the paperwork! Canadians And Mexicans Are Forced To Pay For American-Style Medicine * True When a white Canadian has to go to the doctor, the health officials knock them out using some rudimentary method and ship them via FedEx to Detroit (or the closest American city) Under Communism, The Government Runs Everything * True In Obama's socialize medicine plan, doctors and nurses become government employees an people who used to have jobs working at insurance companies are sent to internment camps There Are Never Enough Doctors In Communist Countries * True Everyone American schoolkid knows the truth about Russia an what they did to doctors (they sent them to a labor camp in Siberia) to restrict who can be healthy to loyal members of the Party! See Also * Social Security * Middle Class * Socialized Clinton-style Hillarycare for Illegals and their Parents External Tubes * Full text of the proposed ObamaCare * The Truth from Snopes! * Socialist Wendell Potter's MySpace tube * The Ghost of Ronald Reagan does not like Socialized Medicine * the dirty joo liberals that support socialized medicine * More Republicans un-american traitors support a public healthcare option * Even Real Doctors think Obama's Socialized Medicine doesnt go far enough is stupid * socialist whining fools complaining about the Free Market... * New Socialized Medicine bill cost all our money! * Obamacare on its way! * Howard Dean insane idea * Libural mooslim demands free health care * Obamacare is actually a genocide plan against white Americans! * Private Health Care industry finds evidence that can unveil dark secret on Socialized Medicine! * Socialized Medicine BAD * Obama to tax the rich all of their wealth to pay off Socialized Medicine * How Socialized Medicine destroyed Canada *The New Face of Obamacare *What the Future of America's Health Care would look like if it is socialized (Thank God this is a work of fiction and it not actually happening right now...) *Socialized Medicine will KILL Seniors and the Unborn! *Commie Canadians Wish they had our Health Care System